Devoted to Delivery
by Otoro J. Hanaphs
Summary: The man was on a great adventure, one few others would take. The Postman would stop at nothing to deliver letters with his highest quality service, even as he is given a mysterious package that will make for a long journey. A lighthearted adventure, something I probably won't make often.


The Package

* * *

All people have a reason to be alive, a purpose to accomplish. The few who truly find and accomplish their purpose can be remembered for many ages. One man had already found and was accomplishing his purpose as of now. A man who may be remembered as legend forever.

This man was an honorable man, who made sure to get things done on time. He was strong, fast, brave, and always knew what to do. Weather it was rain, sleet, snow, hail, volcanoes, glaciers, demons - nothing would stop him from accomplishing the impossible.

His job did have it's difficulties, though - Bandits, monsters, and all sorts of obstacles ravaged Hyrule, which kept many at home, or made them get a rather large number of bodyguards. But not him - he had a duty, and made an oath to himself. He wouldn't let a few blood-thirsty murderers or pits of quicksand stop him. He would deliver this package.

No, he wasn't garbed in green. Actually, he wore a lot of red and white, with a really bad fashion sense. This wasn't the story of Link, this is a story of the Postman, Yubin Haitatsu - Well, one of them, at least - as he travelled to deliver a mysterious package from one end of the land to the other. And although the journey would be dangerous for most, he had one thing that made him more qualified than any other - He could run really fast.

* * *

Sitting at the tavern, the Postman drank his rather weak drink, taking a break from a long day. He gave a satisfied sighed, as he went through the day, delivering a total of eighty letters today. It was more than is usual fifty, but it was summer after all, when the days were longer.

There was a little bit of chatter in the building, though not much with the slow business in the evening. And the relatively low population altogether. Business had been much slower ever since Hyrule had been taken over by that Gerudo King, but had been gradually rising since the return of Queen Zelda and the rebuilding of the kingdom. Monsters still lurked around every corner they could, however, were being reduced through the help of many brave warriors.

Actually, rather, a few brave warriors.

After Yubin the Postman finished his drink, he had to take rounds and gather up Castle Town's mail for the next day. Waving to the bartender, he exited to the warm evening air.

The moon was bright in the dark sky, filled with hundreds of stars, dotting the sky and helping to brighten the night. The wind would lazily drift around, bring cooler air to the warm night. Yubin took a small breath through the nose, before taking his normal routes through the town, checking every postbox here and there.

He gathered only a few letters, and was just about ready to go to his home, tired from a whole day of running, before he heard a voice coo to him. He turned around to see a cloaked figure, hiding in the shadows, and holding what appeared to be a small box. "Hey, over here!" The ragged voice called.

Hesitantly, after glancing to the side and wondering if he should run for the guards, Yubin made his way to the figure. It looked around behind the postman before gesturing to come closer. "I have a special request. A very important package to be delivered, far from here." It whispered into his ear.

Yubin was unsure of this. Not only was this person insanely creepy, and needed a suspicious box delivered, but the man also had many other packages to be delivered. "I don't know…" The man thought out loud. "There are other people that need their letters to be sent around, and I'm the only one that can do it."

The figure nodded, then reach into it's cloak to pull out a total of four gold rupees, handing them to Yubin. The Postman's eyes widened at the fine sum of money, then looked at the figure with is full attention.

"Do we have a deal?" The raspy voice asked. The Postman nodded very quickly. "Good. Take this with you, have a good rest tonight," It handed him the package, and then took out a roll of paper. "Follow this map to your destination. YOu will be sent another package there, and rewarded handsomely." After giving Yubin the map, it took now time for the figure to disappear into the shadowy alleyway.

The Postman opened and looked at the map suspiciously. It was made by a sloppy mapmaker, then probably scribbled on by that guy. He was about to call the figure back, but it was long gone. Package in hand, map and rupees in the other, he settled to go home, and get that rest the he needed, and pack for the journey.

He lived alone in one of the houses that stacked upon each other in castle town, with crazy old man Gerald being his next door neighbor, who always yelled at him for some reason.

His floor was littered with letter upon letters, envelopes everywhere, which were all being organized and sorted. He planned on delivering these the next day, but he apparently now had something far more important.

It was now that Yubin realized his crisis. "What am I doing?!" He told himself, dropping his things. "All these letters I must send! The people that will receive them late! Where is my honor?!" If you couldn't tell, this man could use a therapist. "Just for one man's package so I can get a few extra rupees? Ridiculous!"

He fell on onto the bed. "But that man... what if it's so important, his life depends on it? What f the whole WORLD would be destroyed if I decided not to deliver it on time?!" He flipped onto his stomach as his hat fell to the floor.

"AUGH! WHAT DO I DO?!"

* * *

**A/N: **A lovely wonderfully/awfully short chapter. Reviews are nice, since this the first story I've uploaded. Do expect to see chapters often.

But don't expect a lot of stories like this, it's a test.


End file.
